Clorox
by DarknessSun
Summary: Aizen is now dead, A new enemy has arrived with a lust for the Hogyoku, the espada have returned, and several new allies have transferred to karakura, but what would you expect from the the life of Ichigo Kurosaki
1. Introduction: Kaizen

Clorox

By DarknessSun and KaizenUchiha

Chapter 1: Introduction Part 1 Kaizen

Disclaimer: We own nothing except the plot and the characters that we have created

There he sat in the Spirit Kingdom, a realm hidden since its creation nearly 3000 years ago. He had built the civilization with the help of the quincies and bounts using their abilities to draw reishi to form an entire dimension that was completely under his power.

His castle sat in the center of the dimension where he sat in his magnificent throne ruling his followers; this is the demon know as Kaizen, the Demon Kings oldest child.

He watched with a wicked gleeful expression as Aizen was tossed into his large cell under the soul society with the Hogyoku still embedded in his chest.

A black portal opened up beside him and she quickly dashed into it, and reappearing at the large entrance to the underground cell. He laid his hand upon the massive bars and they exploded from the spiritual pressure.

He flash stepped forward and appeared in front of Aizen a dark grin planted on his face. His hand struck threw Aizen's chest grasping the Hogyoku and yanking his hand back leaving a massive hole in the man's chest.

A small knife flew out and knocked the Hogyoku from his hand, causing it to fall to the ground.

The moment the Hogyoku touched the ground a black cloud surrounded it and a blinding flash of light was released, and when Kaizen could once again see the Hogyoku was gone.

Kaizen turned to see the person who had knocked the object from his hand, but all that was left of them was the small knife that laid upon the ground.

Kaizen roared and let all his spirit energy flow from his body, and suddenly the large cell began to rumble; Kaizen quickly opened a portal and walked through.

Kaizen fled the scene of the crime leaving Aizen crushed to death and an entire district of Seireitei destroyed.

Kaizen sat upon his throne trying to find what had happened to the Hogyoku. No matter how hard he tried all he could sense was a massive spirit pressure masking the Hogyoku, but that did not mean he could tell where the spiritual pressure was located "Karakura Town" he said.

He stood quickly "Akane, Arashi come quickly" he called to them, and almost instantaneously the red haired girl Arrancar and the White haired Quincy were at his side.

"We are leaving for this Karakura Town now" he said and they nodded and Akane disappeared to fetch her things, but Arashi stayed for a moment.

"Who would you like me to fetch to watch over the kingdom while we are away Kaizen-sama" and Kaizen smiled darkly.

"Tell Miku to watch the kingdom while we are away" he said and disappeared leaving a frightened Arashi behind.

Arashi went and grabbed a large stick and an armor made of pillows that was kept in the hall closet and walked to Miku's room.

"Miku!" he shouted and knocked on her door with the stick.

Miku appeared in the hole that was once her door with flames in her eyes, she grabbed the stick and swung it into Arashi sending him flying back through a wall.

Arashi was up in a moment waving his hands frantically "Master Kaizen has asked you to watch the kingdom in his absence" he said quickly and dashed off leaving the deadly girl as quickly as possible.

Kaizen, Arashi, and Akane moved through the large black portal they had created and reappeared in the old base that Kaizen had set up long ago during his work with the soul society.

"Perfect" he said and motioned for the two to follow him inside so that they may begin their search for the Hogyoku.


	2. Introduction: Taylor

Chapter 2: Introduction Part 2: Taylor

Still By DarknessSun and KaizenUchiha

Disclaimer: Is on the first chapter

Taylor brushed the strand of her long blonde hair that had fallen into her view as she examined her school uniform.

She and Alex were almost the same age and almost twins despite the fact that Alex had been adopted. They were both about 5'4 with shoulder length blonde-hair wearing the exact same Karakura high uniform, a gray skirt and jacket.

They had originally lived in America, but when their mother died they were shipped all the way to Karakura, Japan with their father. Their father had spent barely two minutes with them, spending all his time working instead.

Taylor grabbed her messenger bag and quickly slide it onto her shoulder and ran to Alex's room. "Alex, it's time to go" she called and the girl punched a hole through her door.

"You know some day the men in the white coats and the big needle will come after you one day if you keep on punching inanimate objects" Taylor said and dashed out the door before Alex could retaliate.

"Stupid bitch" Alex muttered to herself and both girls left their large home.

They turned quickly towards a large explosion and witnessed an impossible sight, a small girl was running from a massive creature with a freakish mask adorning its face.

Both girls could see spirits and had come to terms with their unusual abilities with the help of the late mother.

Alex grasped her small charm bracelet around her left wrist "Zeige Dich, Godaitori" she said and the charm disappeared and a tall blonde man with a pair of large black feathery wings clothed in a roman toga with a scythe in his hand stood before her.

The man flew quickly the scythe in his hand cleaving the creature in half with one quick swing and its body slowly dissolved into the air.

A small black object fell from the slowly disappearing remains of the massive creature; Taylor dashed forward and grabbed the small object and returning to her adopted sister's side.

The girls examined the small object closely. It was a small black marble-like orb encased in a sphere of glass.

"Who would put a marble in a glass case?" Taylor asked and Alex shrugged "maybe its valuable" Taylor shook her head "then why would the creature eat it?" she said.

Taylor pulled a small silver necklace from her bag and tied it around her neck "We collected a strange small object from a mysterious creature and you decide to put it around your neck?" Alex asked "are you insane?" Taylor smiled and nodded.

The two girls arrived at the school in a few minutes when they were approached by an orange-haired girl and a spikey blue-haired girl "Hi, i'm Orihime, and this is my friend Tatsuki" Alex quickly grabbed the girls hand and made and introduction.

Orihime and Tatsuki were quick to help the identical girls, they helped to show the girls around up until the point of lunch.

"Over there is Ichigo, don't mess with him or he might try and throw you out a window" Tatsuki joked, but her warning came to late "hi, i'm new here" Taylor said to Ichigo and offered him her hand.

The boy seemed barely awake as he glared at her "piss off" he said and the girl's smile almost instantly became a venomous snarl. Taylor slung her messenger bag off her shoulder and swung it like a chain into the side of his face, knocking him out of the second floor window.

The cafeteria erupted in laughter as Ichigo fell, Tatsuki and Alex patted her back.

After lunch came history class, which was quite different from her previous classes.

There were four other new students that she hadn't noticed before, a medium height brown haired boy named Kaizen, he was flanked by a tall red-haired girl and a tall silver-haired boy almost every step he took, they acted almost like subordinates to the boy.

The oddest of the new students was Blaine, he was a medium height white haired boy, who never seemed to take his eyes away from her, but all of them seemed distracted by the object around her neck.

Kaizen and his subordinates disappeared almost instantaneously after class was over, while Blaine seemed to follow the girl.

Taylor and Alex moved as quickly as they could to escape from the watchful eyes of the white-haired boy; as soon as they thought they had escaped from the boy a large demonic bird streaked down quickly and sliced Alex across her back.

Taylor rolled out of the way as the bird swooped to the side to escape from the claws of the fearsome predator.

Ichigo appeared seemingly from thin air and launched a large kick into the grotesque birds horrid maw. A large black flame leaped from the bird's mouth and into Ichigo's chest knocking him back several feet and leaving a dark burn across his chest.

Taylor ran to Ichigo's side and the small object around her neck began to shine brightly, and within moments a blinding flash of light exploded outwards enveloping both her and Ichigo.

Ichigo now stood in a large black kimono with a massive blade in his hands, but what was most shocking was that there were now two of Ichigo one that laid lifeless upon the ground and a second that seemed to float in the air above the first.

The Ichigo in the black kimono flew forward with his large sword and unleashed a massive wave of energy that cleaved the bird clean in two.

"What are you?" Taylor and Ichigo said at in unison, before Alex groaned in pain.


	3. The Watcher

Chapter 3: The Watcher

Still By DarknessSun and KaizenUchiha

Disclaimer: Is on the first chapter

Hi peoples started this about 1:30 in the morning, gotta tell ya insomnia is a bitch. Enjoy the story.

The second Ichigo fell into the lifeless body of the original Ichigo, but the body didn't move. Taylor rushed over to the collapsed heap that was Ichigo, the dark burn still evident on his chest; Taylor turned quickly towards a rustling sound off to the side where Blaine now stood. Blaine moved quickly to Alex with a faint green glow decorating his hands, as soon as his hands made contact with Alex, her blood receded and the wound sealed itself. Blaine moved over to Ichigo with the same green glow, and in seconds Ichigo's burns turned to a slightly red patch of skin. Alex and Ichigo were up quickly; both looking around urgently "Good afternoon" Blaine said and waved at the teens who simply stared at him. "I guess I should start introductions, I am Blaine I am a soul reaper who works as an observer, and you are Taylor and Alex Roberts" he said. He turned to Ichigo "You are Ichigo Kurosaki, previously a soul reaper, and lost your powers in a battle with Aisen" he said "The Watchers see all things not of human world; I know that Alex is a bount, though she may not know it, and that Taylor can see spirits". Taylor looked at the boy for a moment "What is a soul reaper or a bount and what is a watcher" she asked and the boy sighed "the last one may be hard to explain, but a soul reaper is another name of the shinigami who rescues souls so that they move on to the afterlife and destroy hollows, which are souls that have been poisoned with evil, I guess you could say, that take the form of large monstrous creatures" he said. "A bount is a different story, bounts are beings who usually feed off human souls to sustain their, they may use bitto, which are similar to mosquitoes, to collect blood so that they may feed; Alex is a different story she seems to come from origins that the watchers know nothing of, she lacks the ability of immortality and has no need for human souls" Blaine pulled a small orb from his pocket and rolled it between his fingers. "A Watcher is a group of soul reapers that are well know to abstain from fighting, we were recently appointed to watch the Hogyoku, which is now around your neck" he said and pointed at the small orb around her neck "it's a marvel, without knowledge of how to operate the Hogyoku you were able to access its power and restore a previous soul reapers abilities, but I digress the Watchers are a small group of soul reapers that were created by the Soul King many years ago". Blaine threw his small orb to the ground a large column of black smoke shot up from the ground, after the smoke cleared a katana with a blue scabbard and a hole in the hilt large enough for the Hogyoku "a gift from the Watchers" he said and handed the katana to Taylor. Taylor slide the Hogyoku from her neck and into the hole in the katana, and the katana disappeared from sight "What is this?" she asked and the boy smiled "the katana we reappear when you squeeze it in your hands" the boy said and she nodded. Taylor balled her hand into a fist around the Hogyoku and the katana extended outward from her grasp "you will have to discover the abilities of the katana on your own" he said and turned his head "something dark this way cometh". Kaizen and his two subordinates now stood where Blaine had been staring, except this time Kaizen was clothed in the same black kimono Ichigo had been wearing "Arashi Akane fetch me the Hogyoku!" he commanded and the bright light erupted from the Hogyoku again, freeing Ichigo from his body. Akane held a large black spear in her and held it pointedly towards Taylor who drew her katana, and Alex shouted "Zeige Dich Godaitori" and the large scythe bearing man faced Arashi. Ichigo jumped towards Kaizen his sword prepared for a downward swing "I would sug-" Blaine began, but Ichigo was to far into the swing to hear him; Kaizen stopped Ichigo's sword with his pointer finger and fired a condensed wave of spirit energy into Ichigo firing him back into a building several yards behind Taylor. Blaine waved his hand over Ichigo with the green glow and the boy was on his feet again "Kaizen is much more powerful than you are now Ichigo I would highly advise-" Ichigo was up again swinging his blade into Kaizen again "never listens does he" Blaine said. The tall blonde man swung his scythe at the silver-haired boy, who side-stepped the swing and fired an arrow from his bow of energy, that was simply slapped aside by the winged-man. Akane ran towards Taylor her large red spear spun once in the air before it slammed into her katana full force; the red-haired girl knocked the katana away and slammed it into Taylor's side, and the girl collapsed to the ground still conscious and in serious pain. Blaine threw three of his small beads at the ground between the combatants and when the smoke cleared Taylor, Ichigo, and Alex had completely disappeared. Blaine still remained facing the three villains "I had hoped there would be no need to do this, but I guess there is no choice" he said and pulled two daggers from behind his back "in my gigai I can not fight you full force, but this should suffice" the boy said and used shupo to stand behind Akane. Blaine drew his elbow back and it struck the girl in her back, and she fell to the ground in pain, Arashi fired thousands of arrows simultaneously at the boy, but all the bolts of blue energy were knocked away from by the blades of the dagger. Blaine backflipped into the air and placed his right arm on his elbow, his left hand open pointing towards Arashi "_Disintegrate you black dog of Rininini, Look upon your face in horror, and claw out your own throat Bakudo number nine Horin_" the boy said and the orange ribbon from his hand wrapped the three teens together binding them into a huddled mass "leave them alone until you are on an equal playing field, and next time a will not interfere with the battle" Blaine said and threw down another small metal ball and disappeared.


	4. The Gathering

_**Chapter 4: The Gathering**_

_**Still by DarknessSun and KaizenUchiha**_

_**Hola party peoples, I just finished the book A Separate Piece**__** by John Knowles and I must say it was an impressive read.**_

_**Kaizen struck his fist through a nearby building "Arashi, Akane" he said and the two teens turned to face him "return to headquarters find all the information you can about this soul reaper" he said and his subordinates disappeared. Two new figures entered the small urban clearing "Eden, Tia" he said and a short blonde-haired girl dressed in black garb who looked around ten years old took a step towards him "prince Kaizen" Eden said. The second figure stepped from the shadows revealing a tall women with yellow hair and a dark tan "Tia Harribel, I see father is toying with the dead again" Kaizen said "the soul society has noticed your presence, probably because of that other soul reaper this Blaine character" she said with a tone of boredom "your father wishes for us to destroy these new foes before they can become a nuisance". Kaizen turned suddenly to face the two females "What has father planned?" he asked suddenly and Eden smiled "he would prefer that secret to remain as it is, after your last assassination attempt" the trio laughed loudly "I can understand his logic" Kaizen said "but unfortunately I can not permit you to follow father's orders, so if you continue with this endeavor I will have to stop you". Eden smiled darkly at the boy's comment "Good, its been a long time since I had a good fight" she said and the girls disappeared "You would think a child would be nice and kind, but she's fucking evil!" he said and flash stepped away to his base.**_

_**Taylor laid her messenger bag down on the dark gray couch she and Alex had been resting upon; Blaine had removed them from the battle after she had been harmed, but she still hadn't been healed as Blaine was missing. "You would think that if he was going to send us some place, he would at least tell us where we are" Ichigo said while flipping through channels on the large flat screen television mounted on the wall over a fireplace. The large white door by the couch flew open and Blaine now stood in the doorway "Hello all" he said waved his green aura-covered hand over Taylor and she set up quickly. "I have contacted the soul society and they will be sending assistance ASAP" he said and slung himself down on the couch next to Ichigo "Who are they sending?" Ichigo asked with a bored tone, but they could tell he was really interested by the way he perked up when he mentioned assistance "they didn't specify, but they should arrive within the hour". Taylor pulled the Hogyoku from her pocket and examined it closely "in the times to come you will all need the power the Hogyoku can provide to you" he said Ichigo turned to face him, disregarding the television "the Hogyoku will give you power only if you have the strength to obtain it" Ichigo said and Blaine nodded "this is true, but the Hogyoku possess more power than you will ever be able to comprehend, the Hogyoku's user wields most of its power in the palm of its hand, so as long as Taylor is near you, and you learn how, you will be able to draw power from the Hogyoku" he said and there was a loud knock at the door "it seems our guests have arrived". Before Blaine could open the door it was thrown open and Rangiku now stood, the tall orange-haired woman looked around the room for a moment and glomped Ichigo. Seconds after Rangiku had made contact with Ichigo Rukia appeared beside the two and ripped the woman off Ichigo "Stupid bitches" Blaine muttered and two massive Chappy bats swung at him, pinning his head through the wall. Hitsugaya and Byakuya entered next followed by the well-known green haired girl, "Nelliel" Blaine said and embraced the tall girl. Hitsugaya sat next to Taylor with Byakuya on his other side and Alex on Taylor's other side, across from them Ichigo sat with Rukia on his left and Rangiku on his right a pair of chairs appeared in the small space separating the two couches. The song "Paint It Black" by Victoria Justice began blaring loudly and Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone "Why the hell do you have that song as your ringer?" Ichigo shouted "Shut up, I got a text" was his response, and the boy began reading the text intently, his face shifting from an amused look to a very serious grimace. "The Espada have returned" Blaine said and showed the picture he had received to all the people in the room, the picture showed a group of 10 people gathered around a table dressed only in black with black numbers on different parts of their bodies "and they know that we are in Karakura". There was an awkward silence following until Taylor placed her left hand on top of her right, and they lined up almost perfectly except for her thumbs that were sticking out straight, her thumbs began moving in rotations like a moving animal "awkward turtle!" Taylor shouted and they all busted out laughing at her antics. "It seems we can never get a break" Ichigo said and stood up "I'm going home" he said and Rukia stood to follow him "No Rukia you are no staying in my closet ever again, I use it for clothes now" he shouted at her and Rukia pouted. "You can all stay with me" Blaine said and moved to the opposite side of the room "I have several rooms prepared incase of an emergency" Hitsugaya nodded his head "it may be for the best if we all stay together, incase the Espada are searching for us" he said and Byakuya nodded. "Tomorrow is Friday correct?" Byakuya asked and Blaine nodded "good then tomorrow we will begin training with the Hogyoku" he said "I'll help you guys get home" Blaine said and before they could respond he flung another small metal ball at them and they disappeared "now to real business" Blaine said "Who wants to play monopoly?" he asked and pulled the board from under the couch.**_

_**Oh yeah that's what soul reapers do in there free time when we think something important is going on, they play monopoly**_


	5. The Resurrected Memory

Chapter 5: The Resurrected Memory

Disclaimer is on the first chapter

This chapter is about Rukia and Solely about Rukia, so haters beware and sorry it took me so long to update this the fourth time I've had to redo this chapter

Rukia stared across the mountainous area in her mindscape "_Rukia, the darkness that was bred from hate and memories will return to this world much sooner than I had originally thought_" a strange voice said inside Rukia's head "Where am I" Rukia called"_this place may seem as only a lost memory to you, but do not forget of the great evil that treed upon this ground or the darkness by which you were taken_" the voice said and Rukia sat up quickly trying to steady her breathing. Rukia glanced over at the Chappy alarm clock that rested on her bedside table "6 a.m. huh" she said and stood to prepare for school. Rukia walked slowly to the bathroom and flicked on the light, and was greeted by a truly horrifying sight, It was her with silver hair and pitch black eyes. Rukia screamed and her fist collided with the mirror, shattering it to pieces; Rukia collapsed to the ground and was assaulted by another on of her frightful nightmares. The soul reapers in the home all rushed to Rukia's room baring their weapons, all except for Rangiku, who was spinning a stuffed cat plushy like it was a chain. Rangiku dropped the cat and rushed to Rukia's side and pressing her head to Rukia's chest "there is still a heartbeat, but she seems to have a fever" the woman called over her shoulder. Byakuya picked up Rukia and carried her back to her bed "do you have any idea why she fainted" he asked and Rangiku shook her head "we will have to wait until she awakens" Blaine said and yawned "would you mind staying with her until she wakes up?" he asked the woman and she shook her head, and the other soul reapers departed from the room to return to sleep.

Inside Rukia's Dream she once again stood in the burned field "_You can sense her growing power can t you?_"the voice asked "Who is this power?" Rukia called out and the voice ignored her question "_The evil with which she was created will be released by into the world when she arrives_" it said and Rukia stared with horror filled eyes as the gray-haired version of herself rose from a crevice in the ground "**What is the matter Rukia, you look like you've gone insane**"it said in a voice that seemed to be a combination of several different voices talking in synchronization, an almost inaudible sound for Rukia "What are you?" Rukia said to it and it moved towards her extremely fast "**Simple my dear Rukia, I am you**" it said and smiled darkly. Rukia didn't sit up this time she bolted from the bed and threw herself against a wall on the opposite side of the room. "What s the matter Rukia" Rangiku asked her, but the girl had lost all sense "I won't let you take me" she screamed and raised her hand pointedly at Rangiku "_Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws Hado number 33 Sokatsui_" Rukia shouted and a blue wave of energy fired from her hand striking Rangiku square in the chest and knocking her back through a wall. The collected mass of soul reapers present in the home dashed into Rukia's to see what had caused the sound, "Rukia what did you do" Byakuya shouted, but Rukia was no longer in control of her actions "I won't let you kill me" she screeched and pointed her finger at them "_Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired Hado number 91 Senju Koten Taiho_" she shouted and several thousand arrows of pink energy appeared around Rukia, completely filling the room around her, before firing at the shinigami. The blast shot them all from the room and completely destroyed the top floor of Blaine's home **A/N this must be one huge house**. Rukia sprung in the air used her shinigami abilities to hover over the surrounding buildings, but as she attempted to moved forward in the air the felt the tug of the voice in side her head and lost all consciousness, falling to the ground.

Rukia was once again in her mountainous dreamscape where the gray-haired version of herself lazily laid upon the ground "**Are you coming to get me Rukia?**" it asked and a long forgotten memory entered her mental vision "_Rukia we haven t much longer soon the deep evil shall arise and not even the Hogyoku will be enough to stop it_" the strange voice that had recently been residing inside her thoughts shouted, and Rukia was shaken from her strange dream.

The rain pelted Rukia s face as she laid on the ground resting "You know, if you are going to pass-out you should choose some place drier" a familiar voice called and Rukia turned towards it and rushed towards its owner. Taylor and Alex were standing in the middle of the street with an umbrella "Blaine said that you had gone mad and tried to destroy the house" Alex said and Rukia shook her head "it's these strange dreams I've been having lately, its all about the same thing, something wants we to go to some mountainous place that to stop some dark evil, and after the last dream I lost control" Rukia said and hung her head in shame. "I don't know how to help with the dreams, but I think I can help with the mountainous place" Taylor said and pulled a series of photos from her messenger bag "I borrowed some of these from Blaine while we were there yesterday" she said and showed Rukia a picture of Ichigo's sword locked with the gray-haired Rukia's scythe. Rukia s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates "that, that's her, that's the person in my dreams and that's the place" she said "Blaine said this was just outside the soul society" Taylor said and Rukia smiled "then what are we waiting for?" Rukia asked and raised her Zanpakto in the air and twisted it, and a large door appeared out of nowhere and several black butterflies flew out of it. The trio of girls entered quickly through the door and appeared in the large mountainous area Rukia had seen in her dreams the only difference was the lack of the gray-haired Rukia, and a small girl with blonde hair that touched the ground and a tall woman clothed in white arrancar robes. The girl turned towards the trio "So the master was right, the snow will touch where the dark one is found" she said and smiled evilly "Rukia go find the thing from your dreams, me and Alex can handle this" Taylor said and her katana extended in her hand. Rukia ran past them and search for the crevice that she had seen the gray-haired version of herself, but what she would was a small orb floating in the air surrounded by a patch of grass "_I knew you would come_" it said "What are you?" Rukia asked as she slowly approached "_I have come to be called several names during my time in existence I guess I could be called Yoi Ora, but that is not important_" Yoi Ora said and Rukia nodded "_My brother and I have been trapped in this land for much longer than we would prefer, but my brother is a much darker entity, and he has called a past evil back into existence_" Yoi Ora said. "What is this dark entity?" Rukia asked "_In its time it was called Dark Rukia, but when brother fuses with it, it will be known as Itami_" "Why have you called me?" Rukia asked "_you are full of questions today aren't you?_" Yoi Ora chuckled "_I needed a shinigami whose basic energy is similar to my own, I would like to offer you my assistance in exchange to be removed from here_" Rukia began to ponder the option for a moment "_I fear we have only moments, please make your decision_" it said and Rukia nodded and grasped the orb in her hand. The orb disappeared and Rukia stood in a white version of the shinigami robes holding a new white katana with a pure white blade, and a clear crystal guard with a white handle, and a set of large feathery white wings sprouted from her back. Moments later the ground shook and a massive crevice was ripped open in the ground feet in front of Rukia and a pale hand shot up out of the ground and yanked itself up from the ground revealing a white-haired Rukia white a massive scythe in its hand and large black feathery wings "**Hello Rukia remember me**" it screamed at her and dashed forward slamming its scythe down on her new katana "prepare to die Itami" Rukia said and shoved her back with her katana.

Taylor swung her katana at the blonde girl, who sprung over it and brought her hand down as a knife, Taylor back flipped to avoid the girl. The girl continued her advance, her arm extended several feet in an attempt to chase after Taylor, the arm pierced the ground in front of Taylor who jumped back quickly. Taylor tried to slice the arm, but as her blade made contact it bounced off knocking the sword from her hand, causing the blade to revert back to its form as the Hogyoku. Taylor dove for the Hogyoku, but the girl had expected this and sprung lightning fast towards the small object, and seconds before she hit, a shadowy figure appeared out of nowhere and knocked her back several yards with a kick. Kaizen stood next to Taylor holding a large white katana on his shoulder "I'm not doing this to help you, but I won't let my father have his way" he said and pointed his sword at her, and without command the blade of the sword changed to several colors, the tip was orange then came yellow, then red, and at the hit the blade was blue. Kaizen swung the katana and ball of blue flames shot out and struck the girl in the chest, after the smoke cleared the girl still stood there looking completely unaffected by the flame "you're in my way" she said and disappeared and reappeared in front of him both her arms swing into his katana knocking both of them back several feet. The girl sprung in the air and both her arms fired out to slice the boy, he jumped to the side to avoid the first one, and blocked the second with his blade causing a loud clang of metal. The boy dashed forward and got within a few feet of the girl when her hair took the form of a fist and moved forward slamming into him. Flames leaped across his blade and took the form of a comet weaving in and out of the girls arms that were attempting to stop it, before colliding with the girl causing her to fly back in a roll. Kaizen dashed forward leaving the girl no time to prepare for his assault; he swung at her, and the blade caught her shoulder before she could respond. The girl disappeared again and reappeared several feet away, the girl began to hunch her back as if she was having a muscle spasm, and huge metallic wings sprouted from her back and her hands transformed into steel claws. The girl dashed forward and was in front of Kaizen in less than a second, she slammed her hands into his blade and he slide several yards away, the ground cracking as he slide. The girl moved quickly and struck him with her claws slicing into the side of his arm, Taylor let out a gasp as the boy squeezed his eyes shut as the girl dug her claws into his arm. Taylor balled her hands into fists while holding the Hogyoku, when suddenly her left hand began glowing; Taylor opened her hand to see the Hogyoku glowing light blue, and suddenly the Hogyoku melded into her arm, becoming a part of her and she was covered in the light blue energy. Taylor didn't know what had happened, but she dashed forward at girl and suddenly she stood in front of her, and pulled back her fist preparing to strike the girl, when Taylor's fist struck the girl she went flying back, her foot skid across the ground causing her to go into a head-over-heel tumble away. Taylor pressed her hand to the boys bleeding flesh, and the wound resealed itself leaving only a single red scar to prove that the wound had existed "thank you" he murmured and turned his attention back to the problem. Taylor and Kaizen disappeared and reappeared in front of the girl, before smashing her into the ground with a single strike of their combined might "now I must say goodbye" he said before disappearing in a black portal that had opened up behind him.

Rukia cart wheeled away from Itami as the girl tried to slice her in two, "Shiroi tenshi no dangan" Rukia said and a sphere of white energy fired from her hand with the speed of a bullet, but Itami shook off the blast like it was nothing. Itami swung her scythe and a wave of black energy fired from the blade colliding with Rukia's blade and pushing her back only a few inches "**It seems I am the stronger combatant**" she said and flew down to Rukia swinging her scythe again, Rukia attempted to block, but her knees buckled under the weight of Itami's weapon "**Oh is little old Rukia to weak to handle me**" Itami taunted and Rukia glared at her "you wish" she said and rolled under the other girls legs "Shiroi tenshi āku" Rukia said and a wave of white energy fired from the blade throwing Itami into the air. Rukia flew quickly her blade sliced Itami's back and the girl growled as she fell to the ground "Shiroi tenshi chēn" she said and a white chain shot out of her hand wrapping around Itami, Rukia jerked the chain upwards and the girl flew past her higher into the air, and with a simple downward jerk Itami was embedded six feet into the rocky terrain. Itami stood and spun her scythe in the air towards Rukia "Burakkuenjeruzu" she said and black flames shot out of the spinning scythe flying towards Rukia "Shiroi tenshi no tate" Rukia called and a bubble of white energy surrounded her and flames curled around the bubble holding it in place Itami raised her open hand and pointed it at Rukia "Kuro tenshi-tachi wa hebi" black snakes materialized from her hands and flew at Rukia latching onto her bubble popping it. Rukia pointed her blade at the collection of snakes coming at her "Shiroi tenshi no dangan" Rukia said and a large orb of light energy struck the snakes ripping them to shreds and striking Itami who looked up as if she had been struck by a rain drop rather than an orb of energy. Itami sighed and looked across the mountainous area before returning her gaze to Rukia "**It seems my guides have been injured, so I guess this is when I say goodbye**" she said and disappeared along with the yellow-haired woman and the blonde-haired girl. Rukia smiled at her compatriots "Rukia that is so cool" Taylor said her mouth wide in awe of the girls wings and new weapon "but where did the other girl go?" Alex asked and Rukia shook her head "she disappeared after those other two were defeated" Rukia said and they nodded "I guess I have to go apologize for destroying Blaine's home huh?" Rukia said, and a blinding flash of light exploded from her. When the white light had cleared Rukia stood in her normal black shinigami robes with a white diamond ring on her index finger "so I guess Yoi Ora will sleep now, well until you awake" she said and raised her Zanpakto and twisted it in the air. "Its time to go home" Rukia said and walked through the gate of light a smile graced her face as she past through, leaving the soul society and the battleground behind her "tomorrow will be a new adventure!" she said and jumped in the air.


	6. Filler Time no importance to plot

Chapter 5 ½ Filler Time-Miku

Disclaimer is on the first Chapter

Hola welcome to filler time where we waste time because I cant think of anything to do and my co-writer is useless.

Miku stretched across the golden throne of prince Kaizen of the demons. She had been left in charge while he was taking care of his mistake in the human world "retarded moe foe" she said and reached under the chair for the last box of pizza Kaizen kept under his throne. A tall green demon with a single eye walked slowly over to her "Lady Miku which kind of Chappy wallpaper would you like for the castle" he asked and showed her two different kinds one with a bright red background the other with a pink background "the pink one!" she said and threw the empty pizza box into the pile behind her. After the tall demon a boy in a white robe that was covering his face approached her "I see the demon prince has left an incompetent screw-up in charge of his throne" the boy said and Miku glared at him before drawing her sword "speak your business before I rip off your head and stick it on a post in front of the castle!" she snarled at him and he chuckled "careful, even the sharpest claws can be clipped" he said and her grip on the throne tightened and the right arm now had finger dents in it. "I simply came to give a message to the prince, but if he isn't here I guess I must take my leave" the man said and Miku sprung from the throne and ran at him her sword poised to cleave his head from his body. The boy turned and looked at her from under his hood, the boy's arm moved from underneath his robe to block the strike, but the strength of the slice sent him flying backwards into the wall of the throne room. "Bye-bye" the boy said and waved his hand, then a small blue portal opened up under him swallowing him up before Miku could reach him "Retard ass mother fucking Bastard" Miku screamed and punched the floor "Razelle get me all the castles ice cream" she called and a human-figure with long spikey hair and a nose ring opened the door "you ate all the ice cream yesterday" he said and closed the door. Miku huffed and stomped her foot "To Hueco Mundo and beyond" she said and walked through her black portal. She walked into the kitchen and found Stark napping on the counter "lazy ass" she muttered and opened the freezer and an alarm sounded "_**Someone has opened the ice cream storage unit act immediately**_" Eden's voice called over the P.A. system that Miku had no idea even existed. Miku opened a portal and threw six tubs of ice cream in before diving in herself to avoid Stark's attack. "Success!" Miku shouted and raised a giant spoon in the air above her head, and suddenly the spoon began to emit rays of light "What…The…Hell?" she said and stared at the spoon "must be poisoned" she said and threw it over her shoulder and cracked opened the lid of the first tub of ice cream "food time" she screamed and grabbed a hand-full of ice cream "fuck that's cold!" she said and dropped the handful "damn" she muttered and pulled another spoon from her pocket and began shoveling the ice cream into her mouth.


	7. Death to Come

Chapter 6: Death to come

Disclaimer is on the first chapter

Hi people, I would like to thank my first real review

Dark machine () and to answer his? Her? It? For all I know they could an android attempting to take over the planet. Anyway I will bring back certain arrancar, but not all of them only a two or three and their fraccion.

Taylor swung her blade in an arc against Byakuya's pink katana "move faster!" he shouted at her and she ducked under his swing and attempted to stab her, but the man slapped the blade from her hand and held his sword against her neck. "There is more to sword fighting than simply waving around a sword, you must anticipate your opponents next move" he said and Taylor glared at him "it would be easier if you would teach me instead of beating the shit out of me with your retard pink swords" she shouted at him. Taylor grabbed her katana and tried to grasp the energy she had used against the blonde girl during the previous week, and drawing nothing. Taylor huffed and the katana reverted back to its spherical form "Taylor we aren't finished here" he said, and she shook her head "yes I think we are" she said and stormed from the training room under Blaine's home. Alex rested against a large boulder in the subterranean desert "You know you can't just throw her into the water and expect her to swim" she said and toyed with her charm bracelet "and you could do any better?" he asked and she nodded "_Schwert herbeirufen_" she said and a gray sword materialized in her hand. "I'm much more experienced than I may appear" she said and Byakuya dashed at her and attempted an overhead swing, Alex flicked her sword against his and it bounced off. Alex kicked Byakuya in his side and sliced her wrist with a lightning fast motion of his sword, Byakuya summoned another pink sword to him from the surrounding dome of pink blades. He began swinging wildly at the girl, but she sidestepped his assault and slashed his back with her blade "give up before I have to kill you Byakuya" she said and turned away from him, Byakuya sprung forward while he believed her to be distracted, but the girl sensed his motion and twisted quickly her foot striking his face. Byakuya sat up after a few moments "why don't you instruct her yourself?" he asked rubbing his jaw where her foot had connected "simply my dear idiot, my powers spawn from a evil source, and if we are to have any hope of survival the Hogyoku must be a force of good" she said the sword disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Where do your powers come from?" he asked and her face turned dark "I will explain later when I feel the time is right" she said and began toying with her bracelet again "until then I can tell you this, it is not a pleasant story" she said.

Taylor, Alex, Ichigo, and Rukia walked together on their way to Blaine's home to train again "Hey Ichigo!" Taylor shouted and Ichigo turned towards her "what do you want this time Taylor?" he asked "how many men do you know that carry large swords and are surrounded by bats and are completely surrounded by shadows every step they take?" she asked and he thought for an moment "I can't say I know any" he said "then I think you should look behind us" she said. The group turned and saw what Taylor was talking about, a tall man in a black cloak standing in the middle of the street surrounded by bats, and even though it was the middle of the day the sun above him was being blocked by an invisible object. The man smiled at them and waved for a moment "give me the Hogyoku, and I can leave in peace" he said and raised an outstretched hand towards the teens. Ichigo, Rukia, and Alex stepped forward preventing his view of Taylor who grasped the object previously mentioned around her neck "Why do you want the Hogyoku?" Ichigo shouted and the man smiled "the master says the Hogyoku and its wielder may jeopardize our entire plan so he sent me to deal with it" he said. The Hogyoku once again emitted the wave of light, and Rukia and Ichigo entered their soul reaper forms, their bodies falling limply to the ground, and Alex threw her arm in the air "Zeige Dich Godaitori" she commanded and the bracelet disappeared once again summoning forth the winged scythe-wielding man. The tall man in the cloak moved first swinging his massive sword into Ichigo's knocking him several feet to the side, "Yoi Ora, Ririsu" Rukia commanded and the diamond ring once again became wings mounted on her back and the white sword. Rukia flew forward with amazing speed slicing at the man and with a simply raise of his blade stopped the blade, and with a quick swing she was tossed out of the way through a brick wall several yards away. Alex took a step closer to Taylor "Tausend Messer Schneiden" Alex said and the winged-man moved lightning fast and with a single slice of his blade, a thousand cuts appeared in his cloak throwing blood wildly, but the man laughed sliced clean through the winged-man. Alex collapsed to the ground writhing in pain; Taylor dived to Alex's side tears forming in her eyes "No! No you can die!" she screamed wildly, and the chain around the Hogyoku exploded firing in all directions. The Hogyoku floated in front of the girl, this time glowing a black aura, Taylor took the Hogyoku in her hand and was surrounded by the black aura; Taylor stood and suddenly appeared in front of the man, a hazy image of her still standing beside Alex "I'll make you pay for what you have done to my sister" she hissed through her teeth. Taylor's fist struck through the man's blade striking him dead center in the chest throwing the man into the air. Taylor materialized a small energy disc in her hand and spun with such incredible speed a small tornado appeared around her before she released the disc slicing through the man's hand and continuing on to slice clean through the building behind him as well as a residual explosions shook the building further on. The man, with a panicked look in his eyes opened a small black portal behind him and attempted to step backwards, but Taylor reached through the portal and grasped the man's arm, and with quick yank tore it from his body; the portal closed to the sound of the man screaming in pain. Taylor rushed over to the helpless form of Alex, her glow fading quickly; after several minutes Alex opened her eyes with a look of absolute pain "I…don't…think…I…will-" Alex started but her eyes shut immediately after the words past from her limps, and her body laid lifeless upon the ground.


	8. The Bounts Last Hope for Survival

Chapter 7: The Bount's Last Hope for Survival

Disclaimer is on the first chapter

Alex rested in her bed, supposedly missing school because of a car accident, but in actuality something much worse had happened to her; Alex's doll had been destroyed and she was dieing in an utterly painful and torturously slow. Taylor stifled a yawn as she sat by Alex's side holding her hand as she had done when the girl first entered this comatose nearly half a week ago. Taylor heard her phone vibrate softly from the carpet floor, she sighed and let go of her sister's hand to answer "Hello" she said into the phone and Rukia's excited voice shouted at her "come to Blaine's immediately, a friend of his may have found the cure for Alex". Taylor was out the door in moments, but before she left to Blaine's home she had cast a look at Alex's room "I promise we'll heal you" she murmured and ran to the boys home. Taylor threw open the door and sat herself down next to Rukia, and took notice of a boy in a hooded black cloak standing in the archway into the next room "who is that?" Taylor whispered to Rukia who shook her head. Nell and Hitsugaya took their seats and the boy moved to the center of the living room "I realize most of you have no idea who I am, but that isn't necessary information" he said and began pacing the room "there is a book known as the Omniscient Book that exists in the realm of the Demon King, within the book is a potion known as Tamashī no sai ketsugō" he said and turned to pace in the other direction "this book is very important to the watchers as you might understand, as the name implies it is a charmed book that is able to update its information the moment something happens, but can only be acquired by those persons born in Hell" he said "you mean Kaizen" Taylor said. The boy nodded and turned towards her "There is a good chance that he may help you, the watchers have had their eyes turned towards the dimension of the demons, but never have we been able to access their world until, recently I had entered the Spirit Kingdom, a kingdom ruled by Kaizen for some thousand years, in an attempt to speak with Kaizen, but to no avail." "Anyway, Kaizen seems to hate his father to a great extend, going so far as to attempt to murder him" he said and turned around again "so if you know about this spell why can't we create it ourselves?" Rukia asked and the boy nodded "that is a very good question, but there are several unknown requirements to complete the spell and an incantation that we know nothing of" the boy said and Rukia continued her question "then how do you even know of the spell?" she asked and he hesitated for a moment "I…the…I lack the available knowledge to currently answer your question" he said "so what your saying is you don't want to tell us" Taylor said "pretty much" he said and opened a portal in the middle of the room and turned his head towards Blaine "contact me as soon as we have a word from Kaizen" he said and passed through his portal. Taylor sighed and held the Hogyoku in her hand "we need to approach Kaizen with this ASAP!" Rukia said and jumped up; Ichigo shook his head and pulled her back down "you forget we have no idea where he is" Taylor shook his head "that's not true, I followed them last week" she said and all their gazes turned to hers "What? I am not a stalker, but this people did try to kill us once before as I remember it" she said and they shrugged. Taylor pulled her herself up "We need to go speak to him" she said quickly and sprinted from the room before anyone could follow her "wait!" Rukia shouted, but the girl was halfway down the block by the time they were at the door.

Taylor stood at the entrance of Kaizen's headquarters, unconsciously waiting for something to stop her from accomplishing her mission, the girl debated knocking, but instead kicked the door open with the Hogyoku in hand incase of a counter-attack. Kaizen was sitting in a chair facing away from the door "Taylor, you really should be much stealthier, I could sense you within ten miles with the Hogyoku" he said and she shook her head "I don't have time for your strange ramblings, I need your help" she said and he stood to face her "what would you need from the prince of all that is evil?" he said and motioned towards himself. "I need you to open a portal for us to reach…Hell" she added the last word with gulp, and he chuckled quite loudly "why do you need to see my father?" he asked "we need the Omniscient Book" she said and he stared at her as if she was insane "that is the most well hidden treasure in the Demon Kings castle, and I for one would know exactly how well it was hidden" he said and she nodded "I've been told of your hatred for your father" she said and he nodded "I have an idea!" he said and the large room towards a large television "tomorrow you will mobilize a force inside the castle while I and some of my subordinates distract them with attacks on their main buildings. Taylor nodded "but what do you want in return?" she asked and he smiled "you understand I see" he said "I want the same thing i've wanted since we first arrived in Karakura town, the Hogyoku" he said and she shook her head "I can't give you that" she said and the smile faded from his face "fine then I won't open a portal for you" he said "what is to stop me from killing you here and taking the Hogyoku for myself?" he asked and she clutched the orb in her hand, it turning to its katana state and surrounding her in a black aura "the simple fact that Alex needs help, and if you won't help me she will die" the boy tilted his head at this information "and the fact that if you don't I'll rip off your limbs as easily as I did for that swordsman who almost killed Alex" she said and he held his hands up in defense. "I will help you, but I do want one thing, I want assistance to kill my father, if not today then as soon as you have reached that amount of control" he said and she nodded "Why do you hate your father?" she asked, and he stared out a window "I watched him torture my sister when she was only a month old, I watched him torture his own subordinates in ways you could never imagine" he said and a dark look overcame his face "I can still see their grotesque images embedded into my brain, of all the death and blood he spilt" Taylor shivered unconsciously "Tomorrow" he muttered and she nodded and fled from the room as quickly as she could.

I'm thinking about finishing this "Hell Arc" and taking a break for the holidays. R & R if you would


	9. The Hell Arc part 1

Chapter 8: The Demon King's Castle Part 1

Disclaimer is on chapter 1

The Hell arc lasts about five or six chapters maybe so yeah.

Taylor brushed a loose strand of hair from Alex's face as she said her goodbyes, and quickly stood gathering her messenger bag full of her supplies for the mission. Taylor felt the Hogyoku pulsing energy from her pocket "When we return you'll be all better" she said hopefully and left the room quickly "shit I'm late" she muttered and took off at a full sprint for the door to her home.

Blaine, Ichigo, Rukia, Nell, Hitsugaya, and the strange cloak wearing boy stood around the living room of Kaizen's base waiting for Taylor to arrive so that they may finally be able to leave for Hell. Taylor busted in through the window katana in her hand "dramatic entrance number 1" she said and stood "are we ready to leave?" she asked and they all nodded completely ignoring her strange entrance. Kaizen raised his hand to the side "this first portal will take you to the lower floors of the castle, remember the library is on the 4th floor" he said and they nodded "once you are in, there is no coming back until the operation is completed" he said in a serious voice "we know the risks, but if we don't do this then it would be just as bad as dieing" Taylor said. The assembled group, minus Kaizen and his subordinates, entered the black portal and found themselves in a massive white room full with a ceiling so high it looked small enough to fit on a person's pinky. "We all have our parts to play" Blaine said and the other boy finished for him "Blaine will work as tower, he will issue commands from here, Ichigo and Rukia take that hallway to the right, Hitsugaya and Taylor take the hallway straight forward, and Nell, take the hallway to the left" he said and they nodded and ran off in their respectful directions. "You didn't send anyone down the south hallway" Blaine said and the boy nodded "I sense something powerful resonating from that direction.

Kaizen opened a second black portal "Suzumi and Kensei are waiting for us outside the castle right now" he said and the two nodded "are there any specific orders?" Arashi asked and the boy nodded "make a lot of noise" he said and they all smiled darkly.

Taylor and Hitsugaya sprinted down the hallway full force "_You are about to come to a split in the path follow the right path and you will reach the stairs_" Blaine spoke through their minds. A strong gust of wind struck Hitsugaya and he was shoved back "So the castle has been invaded" a girl in a white robe said with a massive katana in her hand "I will deal with the problem myself" she said and disappeared. The woman reappeared in front of Hitsugaya and attempted to slam her hilt into his stomach, but he flipped over her and slammed his foot into her face. "Go on, I can handle this" he said and drew his Zanpakto "Hyrinmaru Sit upon the frozen heavens" the chain appeared on Hitsugaya's blade "Taylor run" he shouted and the girl sprinted down the hallway to the right. Hitsugaya spun and an ice dragon slammed the girl into the ceiling over his head. The girls body exploded creating a large explosion that collapsed the ceiling over his head, seconds after the dust cleared the girl stood there again with her sword on her shoulder "these enemies are so weak!" she said and turned to chase after Taylor. Suddenly the rumble underneath the girl were thrown in all directions and where it had once been Hitsugaya stood with his ice wings and katana "oh so it seems you aren't done yet" She said and pointed her blade at him "so I guess there is no reason for me to hold back then" she said and jumped towards him poised to strike.

Taylor stopped by a intersection connecting four different tunnels "Any help here?" she asked out loud and reached nothing "I guess I am on my own" she said and a laugh echoed across the large passageway "it seems a rat is in our midst" a woman said as she walked from the hall furthest to the right "but rats do normally travel alone" another woman said from behind her "where is your pack you shitty rat?" the a new voice said from the passage to the left. Taylor grasped the Hogyoku around her neck and tightened her grip, and her black aura appeared again, as well as her katana "does the rat have claws" the girls laughed in unison. Taylor sliced the girl behind her clean in half and swung the lower remains of the body into the girl from the right passage, Taylor dashed forward and cleaved the last standing woman clean in half; Flames leaped off Taylor's arm striking the still living member of the trio and destroying all remnants of the demons. Taylor choose the middle path as the safest and dashed as quickly and silently as she could away from the scene of her massacre.

Blaine cart-wheeled away from the blade of a cloak-bearing man that had attacked him, "use your bankai, or do I have to rip it out of you" the man taunted. Blaine back flipped as the man sliced at him "you don't deserve to be killed by my bankai" he said and pulled a small metal ball from his bracelets "_fates hands, bound by arrows, stealing the key, finding the king, the angel I call to serve my side, Arise Michael of the charms_" he said and threw down the small metal bead. A tall dark-haired boy who looked around 17 teen years old with massive white wings and a sword much taller and thicker than Blaine "Michael destroy this fool" he commanded and the boy moved quickly enough to leave an after image before the massive blade struck the cloaked figure ripping him to pieces "stupid bitch" Blaine muttered and returned to his post at the map "Zane the book is being moved he called" but his cloak wearing friend didn't respond, as he was no longer in the room.


	10. Hell Arc part 2

Chapter 9: Hell Arc Part 2

Ichigo and Rukia ran down the hallway as quickly as possible and came to a massive door with a carving of a dragon's head engraved upon the door "Do dragons exist Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she stared at the door and the boy shrugged "I haven't seen one yet, but that doesn't mean much" he said. The door was thrown open and a tall dark-haired woman in a burgundy dress stood in the open doorway "Ah it seems we have guests" the woman said in a thick Romanian accent "it seems I am to be your hostess" she said and her arms morphed into large claws that appeared much larger than her torso, and large serpentine wings sprouted from her back. She dashed forward with instantaneous speed backhanding Rukia, or in this case back-clawing, and pinned Ichigo to a wall with her left wing "so why are you here?" she asked Ichigo, the edge of her wing pressed against his neck like a blade "we were just looking around you know how it is" he said and her stare of amusement disappeared replaced by a dark glare. She woman's claws dug themselves into Ichigo's sides, and the boy had to fight hard not to show any signs of pain "the children always break after a little bit of pain" she said and raked her claws across his stomach "Yoi Ora Ririsu" Rukia said and her white wings and katana in moments. The woman's unused wing sliced towards Rukia, who closed her white wings around her as a shield, and when the wings collided the ringing sound of blades struck together; "_Shiroi tenshi gēto_" Rukia called and a massive white gate materialized behind her "_Ririsu_" she said and the doors of the of the gate were flung open and a large group of winged creatures began crawling out of the gate tearing towards the woman. Both the woman's wings began to slice wildly towards the creatures "bankai" Ichigo said and their was a blinding flash of light, and the woman was pushed a step forward by the explosion of energy out of Ichigo. Ichigo stood in his bankai kimono with his small black blade "Tensa Zangetsu" he said and pointed his sword at her; Ichigo and the woman collided, her claws slashing at his blade almost hard enough to snap it clean in half. "_Puru_" Rukia said and a large hand came from the door and grabbed the woman and pulled her back through the gate, the doors slamming shut as soon as she was through the gate. Ichigo turned away from the gate so that they may go back to meet up with Blaine when the gate exploded the woman standing there with a bored expression on her face "you are going to have to try harder" she said and Ichigo moved to draw his blade when a buckler shield flew out from an unseen place striking the woman dead center shoving her back into the wall "Ichigo, Rukia go help Blaine I'll deal with her" he said and the small shield materialized in his hand. Ichigo nodded and pulled Rukia with him as they retreated back into the dark alleyway "stupid boy, a single soul reaper stands no chance against me" she said and he shook his head "my job isn't to kill you its to prevent you from harming any of the people I brought with me, so I just have to keep you distracted for a little while" he said and threw she shield at the woman again while launching his body into a summersault to avoid an oncoming attack.

Hitsugaya lashed out with his katana aiming to kill the woman wielding a large sword "are you coming to get me?" she taunted as the flipped over his blade Hitsugaya swung his blade again and a large dragon made of pure ice that filled the whole hallway as it gnashed its teeth at the girl who blocked the attack with her massive blade. Hitsugaya dashed forward slicing the girl across her chest with and spinning the blade in his hand and stabbed the girl between her eyes; Hitsugaya released his bankai and watched the girl disappear in an explosion of black light "now to find Taylor" he said to himself and continued on to find the stairs he had been told about before he had become sidetracked.

Nell ran to try and find the stairs of the building, she hadn't found anything except miles of empty hallway "where the hell is the fucking stairs?" she screamed and a voice laughed at her "it seems our guest is getting fed up brother maybe we should face her now" he said and a tall boy with long girly hair stepped out from the shadows beyond her sight holding a wooden staff followed by a boy with short black hair holding no real weapon except a small set of throwing stars. "Who are you?" Nell asked quickly and drew her sword "I don't think you should be asking the questions, do you brother?" the boy with the long hair asked the other male "no I don't brother" he said and they both turned towards her "listen here you gay ass moe foes if you don't shut your fucking face I am gonna rip off your fucking arms and beat you with them" she said and they laughed at her. "Praise Gamuza" she said and she entered her resurrecion form in which she had four legs "Green Lancer" she shouted and threw her new lance at the two boys and they where thrown back by the weapons impact. Nell galloped forward and grabbed her blade from the ground "that kinda tickled" one of the boys said and suddenly a large net shot out and attempted to wrap around Nell, but the girl pinned it to the wall with her weapon "ah it missed he said a large metal bullet fired from the wooden staff and struck Nell in her arm throwing a trail of blood onto the walls "you know I kinda think you guys are just here so that I can do something" Nell said **(Fourth Wall anyone) **the short haired boy sprung on onto the wall and began throwing his stars at Nell. Nell reverted back to her normal form and preceded to spring back and forth between the walls of the hallway in an attempt to avoid the stars, a single star struck her in the stomach and it exploded embedding her into a wall. "The master may like us to take her to him" they said together and the taller boy slung her over his shoulder "I'm surprised a single star took her down" he said and Nell moved fast jumping from his shoulder and stabbing the man through his chest and ripping the blade sideways "damn!" he shouted and exploded in a black light. The long-haired boy suddenly became enraged, he began swinging his blade wildly at Nell who blocked each attack without having to move her sword, Nell ducked under his last swing and drove her blade into his lung and twisted the blade before removing it "bye-bye" she said and waved to the boy who disappeared in the exact same manner as his brother, "I hate having to fight useless villains so the writer can waste time" Nell said and put her blade back into its scabbard on its waste. "Now" she said "where the hell are they fucking stairs" she screamed at the sky.

Hola party peoples, after note if you have any thoughts on the story please to not hesitate to send me a message, and please review thanks.

P.S. Hope you enjoyed the fourth wall breaking


	11. Hell Arc part 3

_**Chapter 10: Hell Arc part 3**_

_**Disclaimer is on the first chapter**_

_**Hey guys and girls, we finally made it to this major milestone chapter 10. I would like to give a special shout-out to soccerstar7 for reading the story and telling me what she thought of it. **_

_**Hitsugaya stopped at the large intersection where the hallway spilt into three others, in the hallway to the left and the right there were burnt walls with human-ish figures engraved into the ground. He tried to call Blaine mentally, but the boy wasn't answering "Where the hell did you go?" Hitsugaya wondered aloud, and was answered by a loud slam and a shout "Open the fucking door!" Hitsugaya laughed "I guess I'll take the middle" he said. Hitsugaya sprinted to the gigantic staircase and whistled "shouldn't this place have an escalator?" he wondered aloud "left passage and two lefts**_**" Blaine said in his head "so now you answer me!" he said "**_**I was looking for Zane, sorry**_**" he muttered and Hitsugaya tilted his head to the left and looked up "Who that?" he asked "**_**hood-guy**_**" "oh I didn't think he had a name". Hitsugaya ran from the passageway to the one that Blaine had told him of "okay, left passage and two lefts" he muttered to himself, and in moments he was at the elevator "this makes it so much easier" he said as the doors opened, a blue haired man with his nose buried in a book was standing their "Omniscient Book" Hitsugaya read of the cover of the small book and jumped forward snatching the book from the man's hand. The man reacted fast, grabbing Toushiro's arm and yanking him into the elevator; Toushiro struck the man in the nose with his small fist and tried to kick his arm, but the man held him with a grasp of steel "Release the book, human" he growled with a dark, deep voice, and Hitsugaya had to force himself not to shiver. Hitsugaya hit the 4-button with his foot as he wrestled with the blue-haired man "You can't have it back!" Hitsugaya shouted possessively and again tried to break the mans grasp to no avail; in the small confines of the elevator there was no room for either male to draw his blade, so they rolled around on the floor trying to get the upper-hand. The elevator dinged open and Taylor stood their looking crossed "give me the book!" she shouted and dove into the fray and the elevator closed behind her; she snapped the man's arm with her bare hands releasing Hitsugaya. The man only growled in response to his broken arm and slammed both teens into the small wall of the elevator, and hitting the T-button "I bet the master would like to see his intruders" he said and Taylor and Hitsugaya squirmed against him trying to escape. The elevator opened again and the blue-haired man threw them both into a large cathedral like throne room "What have you brought me Vash?" a tall black-haired man who looked like a mature version of Kaizen sat in a large golden throne with a smaller sliver throne next to it rested a familiar figure to Hitsugaya "Grimmjow" he hissed and the man in question laughed "you bet!" he said.**

**Ichigo and Rukia met up with Blaine in the intersection in which they had first arrived "Ichigo Rukia, we have a serious problem" he said and turned to face them with horror in his eyes, "Taylor and Hitsugaya have the book, but they are in the throne room" he said and they looked at him strangely "What's so bad about that, Taylor and Hitsugaya and handle any of these demons we have fought so far?" Rukia asked and he shook his head "those are the little ones, this is the King we are talking about, the father of Kaizen" he said and they both still didn't understand his point. "This is a demon who created this whole castle with a trillionth of his own spiritual pressure" he said and both their eyes widened "how do we help them then?" Ichigo asked and he shook his head "I am calling back everyone else, maybe if we can get help from Kaizen and his group we all might be able to survive long enough to survive with the book" he said and they both looked skeptical "this maybe the most difficult fight of our lives!" he said aloud before folded the map and sliding it into his back pocket. Nell was the next to emerge from the hallways "Why do these freakish demons explode in black light?" she asked and Blaine looked at her weird "they don't see that one over there is in pieces" he said and pointed to the destroyed body of the man he had fought "but the two I fought exploded after they were defeated" she said and he shrugged. **

"**I can answer that!" Kaizen said and the gathered protagonists all jumped several feet into the air "the stronger members of my father's guard have to be completely disintegrated or their bodies will regenerate" he said and waved his hand towards the dead body and fired a black ray of energy, leaving only a burnt circle on the ground where he had fired. Four figures emerged from the shadows behind him, Arashi and Akane took their places at his side and two other teen males dressed in Soul Reaper kimonos "Suzumi and Kensei" he said motioning to the two soul reapers, Suzumi had 13 blades floating around him lying in wait to strike and Kensei held a large black scythe connected by a rope of pure energy dressed in a black cloak almost exactly like the grim reaper robes. "You said and I quote 'come as quickly as you can, we need to reach the throne room ahhhh' though I don't understand why you screamed" he said "oh, there was a big spider on my shoulder and I spazzed out" he said and Kaizen nodded. Zane appeared next flash stepping next to Blaine "we need to move quickly!" he said and flashed a glance behind him "she will be here in a few moments" he said and a loud roar sounded from the hallway he had come from, and all the gathered warriors looked fearful and before they could escape a tall woman who's body was completely covered in scales and a pair of serpentine wings on her back emerged from his hallway "oh shit" Kaizen muttered and drew his blade "BANKAI" he said.**

**That's all I can write until I can get in contact with my idea monkey, or co-writer as he might prefer to be called, because I don't remember what Kaizen looks like so bye-bye please Review.**


	12. Hell Arc Part 4

Chapter 11: Hell Arc Part 4

Hey guys we are almost through with the Hell Arc because all this writing has given me DSPS (delayed sleep phase syndrome) because I seem to do all my best writing during the night anyway onward and upward, or downward or wherever the hell I'm going (hopefully not under…the knife)

"Kami no Ikari" Kaizen said and his dark brown hair grew to his mid-back, his eyes turned a dark silver, and his shuhakusho was then covered by black armor with silver tribal markings, but the most startling change was the large black feathery wings that sprouted from his back, and his sword was matched by an identical one on the other side of his waist. He drew the sword on his left and they could all see it was broader and longer than it had been before, and the blade was serrated, almost like a saw "I'll rip-off your wings smurf" **Get it cause he's short and royalty, you know blue-blooded **the dragonic woman screeched in her demonic voice and flew at him with incredible speed. She clawed at him wildly attempting to decapitate him, but the boy simply jumped to the side completely avoiding her attack "_Shiroi tenshi chēn_" Rukia shouted and the white chain sprung from her hand wrapping around the winged-woman, but the chain instantly dissolved almost like it had touched acid. The woman dove towards Rukia, and Ichigo attempted to block her assault by slicing at her, but the blade bounced off and the woman only looked cross; Kaizen swung his blade and a arc of electricity sprung from the blade and towards the woman. The blast pushed her back in mid-air and a dust cloud emerged from her feet "what the hell?" Zane muttered as he drew his shield and flung it at the woman; the woman caught the shield with her bare hands and a trail of blood flowed freely from her palms where she had caught the edge of the blade "your going need much more than a few energy blasts and these weak little swords if you plan of standing against me" she taunted and raised her arms above her head "METEOR RAIN" she screeched and a large ball of flames flew into the ceiling far above their heads, but when returned it had split in nearly fifty different orbs of flames "shit" Ichigo shouted and the soul reapers began running around wildly in an attempt to dodge.

Hitsugaya and Taylor stood instantly, the boy glared daggers at the man in the silver throne "We thought you were dead Grimmjow, what hell hole did you crawl out of this time" the boy hissed at the man who simply grinned the boy's animosity "I didn't know the children from the soul society had such mouths on them, Shiro-chan" and the boy looked like he was ready to rip the man limb from limb. Taylor literally had to hold him back by his shirt collars while both men just laughed at the boy "let me go so I can rip off his head and shove it up his ass!" Hitsugaya shouted trying to crawl over to the man, his fingers leaving deep indentions in the ground where they touched. "Calm down child" the man said and with a flick of his hand both teens were thrown against a wall where chains of Reitsu wrapped around their arms binding them to the wall. Both teens struggled uselessly to break free from the wall's hold, but the chains refused to budge, then the man noticed the small object around Taylor's neck "Grimmjow, isn't that the thing Eden told of us?" he asked and the green-haired man nodded "yes, that seems to be the Hogyoku" the man said. The tall man strode forward and attempted to pull the Hogyoku from her neck, but as soon as he made contact with the small object exploded out in black energy knocking the man back and breaking the chains binding Taylor. The girl grasped at the Hogyoku around her neck, and it became her katana again; "it seems the girl wants to try and fight for her life" Grimmjow said and the man nodded "let us see how powerful the chosen wielder of the Hogyoku is, shall we?" the man said. Taylor then took notice of the book still in her hand "I wonder…" she said aloud and began flipping through the book for the page she was looking for "ah-ha" she said and ran her finger down the page before snapping the book shut and tossing it into Hitsugaya's hand. She twisted the end of the hilt of her katana and a large rope of Reitsu connected the small end to the rest of the sword, but instead of throwing the blade at the man she threw the small end into Hitsugaya's chest and a large explosion and bright energy blinded all in the room. When the light faded away, Taylor was dressed in Hitsugaya's shuhakusho and the ice wings her wore in his bankai form adorned her back along with a strange white glow that surrounded the air around her. Hitsugaya stared wide-eyed at the girl "what the hell?" he asked and she grinned "one of the katana's special abilities, I can use my Reitsu to copy the abilities of anyone the small part of the handle touches" she said and drew the katana from her waist that looked like an exact replica of the one on Hitsugaya's waist. Taylor swung her blade at the man, and he blocked it with his forearm, the blade only leaving a paper cut on his skin "wow you suck almost as much as that Chappy doll I-" he didn't finish as put her hand on his chest and fired all the energy she could muster into a single blast sending him flying through his throne "don't mess with the Chappy!" she said and fell to her knee breathing heavily. The man stood using the remains of his chain as a crutch "that almost broke my rib" he said and flung the large piece of the golden chair at Taylor, who could no longer move "say goodbye" he yelled and she welded her eyes shut and gave into her fate "death by golden chair" she muttered.

Kaizen drew his second blade launched into battle with the dragonic woman, his blade flashed across her arm throwing a trail of blood in the air, but that was the only hit he landed before she grabbed him by the throat and flung him though the floor. Blaine pulled one of his metal bead from his pockets "_Bīzu no kyoku tōketsu_" Blaine said and flung the small metal bead at the woman, and as it made contact ice encased her wings causing her to fall to the ground "guys go help Taylor and Hitsugaya, I'll meet up with you after I finish here" he commanded and they all nodded hesitantly, and left the boy to face the dragonic woman "now I can use my true strength" he said "BANKAI _Bīzu sanbi-ka_" he shouted and threw a larger multicolored bead at the woman "_Bīzu sanbi-ka - hakai_" he said "the destroying bead hymn."

Well you guys Blaine's is going to get a major fight scene and Taylor might die (but probably not, maybe, possibly)


	13. Hell Arc Finale

Chapter 12: Hell Arc part 5 Finale

Disclaimer is on the first chapter

All right guys this is the end of the Hell Arc, I may make another chapter this break if I get bored enough, but I have been distracted by pyschadelicsnake's videos; in fact, right now I keep diverting my attention between his Resident Evil professional videos and this.

Taylor's body tumbled uselessly to the ground seconds before the chair killed her, only slicing her through her shoulder "fuck" she moaned as the blood began to gush from her shoulder. Taylor managed to force herself into a sitting position despite the pain and the lack of energy "if I'm going to die here, I'm going to die fighting" she said and pulled as much energy from the Hogyoku as possible. Taylor used her ice wings to help herself to her feet and froze her wound "it seems you are more resilient than I thought" the man said and drew a katana "I will kill you quickly then" he finished and ran at her using his demonic speed. Everything moved slowly through Taylor's eyes as she raised her katana to try and block his, the man's motion seemed to freeze mid-step, and although Taylor didn't understand what was happening she took advantage of it, dashing forward and stabbing him in her shoulder. After her attack everything returned to its original speed; the man jumped back and grabbed his shoulder "it seems you wasted your energy on a single time stop" he said and Taylor once again fell to the ground breathing heavily "ah shit!" she said and attempted to stand once again, failing completely. "I'm sorry Alex, I failed" she said and the man stood over her poised to stab her through the head "yes, yes you have" he said and cackled.

The multicolored bead struck the dragonic woman square in the head and a large black cloud covered the woman; when the smoke had cleared the woman crouched several of her scales falling from her body revealing patches of human skin. Blaine drew another multicolored bead from his pocket and threw it at his feet "_Bīzu sanbi-ka - jōzan_" Blaine shouted "multiply" and several versions of himself appeared creating a ring around the woman and of which raised their arms towards her "_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens Hado number 73 Soren Sokatsui_" they all said in unison, and massive bolts of blue energy fired out of their hands striking the woman dead on. A large cloud of dust surrounded the woman, and as it cleared, she looked almost completely unscathed except for the lack of scales adorning her body. The woman dashed towards him with her claws; Blaine tried to jump out of her way, but she grabbed his arm digging her nails into bone; the woman sprung in the air, and with her went Blaine, as she threw him into the distant ceiling of the room. Blaine fell to the ground with a loud thud, several of his bones broken, and probably on the verge of death, but he pulled a bead from his pocket with his muscles screaming in pain "_Bīzu sanbi-ka - fukugen_" he mumbled and let the bead fall to the ground "restore" he said and a hot, white energy surrounded him and he was on his feet again. "_Bīzu sanbi-ka nami_" he said and flung another bead at her "wave" he said, but this time she slapped the small object to the side; a small pulse of energy pushed her a step back as the small orb went flying. The woman dashed forward with her wings outstretched "how do you still have those?" Blaine asked but was answered with a stab in the arm and a punch in the face. Blaine was thrown in the air from the woman's punch, but he back flipped in mid-air to right himself; he drew a final bead from his pocket "_Sanbi-ka - omuni bakuhatsu bīzu_" he said and flung it with all his strength "Omni-explosion" he said and the bead struck her temple, and a series of explosions ripped across her body, and when the smoke cleared she was only a bloody mess of a body. Blaine sighed as he walked away from the almost destroyed body of the dragon woman "I know I will probably regret this" he said and ran to catch up with his friends.

The man prepared his slash at Taylor when suddenly the large blade was knocked from his hand with a kick from an unexpected entrant, Kaizen. The man jumped back, and Grimmjow finally rose to his feet as Ichigo and the others entered the room "It seems your brother has begun another uprising" the man said and smiled darkly. Rukia and Ichigo rushed to Taylor's side "what happened?" Ichigo asked, inspecting her ice wings and her shuhakusho "I copied Hitsugaya's powers and attempted to stall for you guys to get here" she murmured quietly and he nodded glaring at the man "don't worry we can handle this, where is the book?" he asked and Hitsugaya perked up "over here!" he shouted and Ichigo was at his side in a moment breaking the bonds that held him to the wall. Kaizen and his small group of warriors stood before the demon king with rage in their eyes "hollowfy" they all said in unison and hollow masks emerged on all their faces, except Arashi, who removed his glove "we will provide a distraction for you" Kaizen said and the group moved against the man, shortly followed by Ichigo and his allies. Ichigo alone took on Grimmjow while all the other combatants focused on the demon king, but they were fighting a losing battle especially without the ability to draw energy from the Hogyoku. Kaizen and Arashi focused most of their attacks of the kings back trying to keep him distracted, but the arrows affected him almost as much as bee stings, and the blade swipes were paper cuts to him, and despite all the energy they attempted to throw at the man he simply laughed at their feeble attempts. The king let free a single wave of energy and everyone was thrown back, even Grimmjow; the king erupted in a dark laughter "I'll show you true strength" he said and summoned a small orb of flames about the size of his pinky and flung it at Kaizen.

This was about the time Blaine arrived and assessed the situation before throwing himself between the man and Kaizen, taking the orb to the chest. Blaine was thrown against the wall with such force both his arms, all his ribs, and seven bones in his feet were nearly shattered by the sheer force; the orb had ripped the flesh from his shoulders and neck, leaving only the view of his internal organs to the public. Taylor let out a ear-splitting scream as she saw the remains of the boy fall to the ground; the Hogyoku shattered in her hand as she drew every ounce of power the small object possessed. She directed her energies firstly towards healing Blaine restoring his flesh and almost completely healing his bones, before focusing on the king. She was in front of the king, her fist connected with his jaw and the sound of bones snapping echoed throughout the entire room, but Taylor was letting the man off so easily; Taylor swung her leg into a roundhouse kick throwing the man to the side like an old rag-doll. Her friends were at her side in moments, and a portal from the throne room was opened, but Taylor knew none of what was going on around her, she had been lost to the power that now came to reside inside of her; Taylor was unconscious despite the fact that her eyes were open, and remained in that state for several days and was unable to witness the healing of Alex or the girl's waking.


End file.
